De hombre a lobo
by kvvillarroel
Summary: Un sueño... o mejor dicho pesadilla, o será recuerdo, despierta a Remus Lupin agitado, pensando en pasado, presente y futuro.


**De hombre a lobo**

La noche cae una vez más, un pequeño niño de cabellos castaños y ojos color miel no puede evitar mirar directamente a la oscuridad, esa que parece envolverlo todo de un color negro, pero a él aquella noche le traía algo más, algo preciado que llevaba mucho tiempo sin ver, que tal y como la luna llena iluminaba la oscuridad de la noche, ese algo iluminaba su vida.

-Remmy sal de la ventana- una mujer de largos cabellos dorados y unos hermosos ojos miel del mismo color de su hijo entraba por la puerta de la habitación, con un leve movimiento de su varita el cuarto quedó completamente iluminado- hijo sal de la ventana o te dará un resfriado.

El pequeño niño saltó de la silla en la que se encontraba parado para poder alcanzar la ventana y fue corriendo al encuentro de su madre.

-Mamá ¿seguro llega hoy papá?- en los hermosos ojos del pequeño se veía una gran alegría contenida de hace mucho tiempo.

-Sí mi niño, tu papi llega hoy- en el rostro de la mujer se formó una hermosa sonrisa, ella también anhelaba ver a su esposo.

-Cierto mami, que cuando llegue no se va a volver a ir.

-Mi niño eso no te lo puedo asegurar, el trabajo de tu padre es ese… viajar por el mundo.

En los ojos miel de la hermosa mujer se podía observar un poco de inseguridad y temor, no le agradaba mentirle a su hijo, a la luz de sus ojos, pero a un niño de cinco años no se le podía decir que su padre era un auror y recorría todo el país en busca de los magos más peligrosos y que tal vez, en uno de esos viajes podría no volver. Esa era su mayor pesadilla, no volver a ver al amor de su vida.

-Mi amor- susurró al viento, esperando que llegara a sus oídos y rogando que él llegara a sus brazos.

-Mamita ¡mamita!- el pequeño Remus tiraba de su vestido para captar su atención- ¡mamita! Abajo se oyen ruidos, debe ser papá.

El pequeño salió corriendo asía el piso inferior, ella con las mismas energías salió tras él, quería verlo tenerlo entre sus brazos y darle ese ansiado beso que tantas noches había guardado.

-¡PAPÁ!

Un hombre de fuertes complexiones y un hermoso cabello castaño, que ahora llegaba a sus hombros, cogía al pequeño niño entre sus brazos y lo alzaba para abrazarlo con más facilidad.

-Mi pequeño, mi niño, ¡pero qué grande estás!- gritaba el hombre mientras lo alejaba un poco y lanzaba por los aires- has crecido demasiado, si es que me atraso un poco de seguro llegó cuando entras a Hogwarts.

Los ojos azules del hombre se dirigieron a la hermosa mujer que se encontraba muy cerca de él, lentamente dejó a su hijo en el piso y se dirigió donde su amada esposa.

-Mi amor- susurró mientras la cogía por la cintura y juntaba sus labios con los de ella.

A un par de metros se encontraba el pequeño Remus asiendo unas morisquetas de asco mientras veía el beso de sus padres, pero en el fondo sonreía, desde hace mucho tiempo que no veía a su madre así de feliz, realmente hacía mucho tiempo que su familia no estaba así reunida, solo por eso él ya se encontraba feliz.

-Venga aquí mi campeón- gritó de pronto su padre y él, ni tonto ni perezoso salió corriendo a su encuentro- ¿Cómo ha estado mi futuro león?

-¡Mi amor! Cuantas veces te he dicho que no es necesario que Remmy entre en Gryffindor, tal vez entre en Ravenclaw como yo.

-Sí, sí mi amor, tienes razón- decía el padre mientras la empujaba suavemente a la otra habitación y por la espalda le susurraba suavemente a su hijo- Gryffindor, gryffindor.

-¡Te oí!- gritó de pronto la mujer que ya se encontraba en la otra habitación arrancándoles una fuerte carcajada a los hombre de la casa.

Tras unos momentos todos pasaron al comedor para cenar, como era la tradición el padre se sentó de cabecera de mesa, a su derecha su esposa y a su izquierda su campeón, su pequeño hijo.

La cena transcurrió entre risas y juegos, la alegría del ambiente era envidiable y como no, después de largos meses de espera la familia volvía a estar junta una vez más. Pero entre tanta felicidad nadie se dio cuenta que aun en la noche más estrellada una nube puede apagar todas las luces.

-Bien Remus es hora de ir a dormir- dijo suavemente su madre mientras recogía la mesa.

-Pero mamá, no tengo sueño y quiero estar un rato con papá- dijo el pequeño mientras hacía un par de pucheros.

-Remmy, tu padre debe descansar.

-Te volviste loca mujer, si yo lo que quiero es pasar el resto de mi vida al lado de mis dos grandes amores y tu quieres mandarlo a dormir temprano, no, no, no, vengan aquí los dos que les quiero contar un par de historias que me contaron por aquellos lares.

El fornido hombre tomó asiento en un largo sofá que se encontraba frente a la chimenea, la cual, con un leve movimiento de varita se prendió, rápidamente llegó su pequeño hijo saltando para abrazarlo, él con las mismas energías lo cogió y lo sentó en sus rodillas, su mujer llegó tras unos minutos y se sentó a su lado y como pudo la abrazó, así con el ambiente justo comenzó a narrar las historias de lo que le había sucedido en su última misión, aunque para su hijo solo fuera una historia de otro héroe.

Tras un par de horas, el pequeño Remus tenía sus ojos miel completamente cerrados, mientras sus padres estaban también a punto de lanzarse a los brazos de Morfeo, cuando de pronto un aullido los hace saltar de sus lugares.

-Mi amor ¿Qué… qué.

De pronto la puerta se abrió de par en par, dejando ver a un hombre joven lleno de cabello en su cuerpo y con una mirada de profundo odio.

-Te dije que no te desharías de mí- gritó fuertemente el hombre tras lo cual aulló con aun más fuerza.

-¡Greyback!- gritó fuertemente el padre de castaños cabellos mientras alzaba su varita, pero ya era tarde, aquel hombre había desaparecido para dejar ver a una criatura mitad hombre mitad lobo.

Un rayo rojo salió de la varita del valiente auror, pero como si nada el hombre lobo lo había esquivado y se había lanzado en su contra.

El auror quedó sentado sin poder moverse, con su brazo derecho roto lo que le impedía poder coger su varita, segundos más tarde su esposa era lanzada en su dirección, con las pocas fuerzas que aun tenía logró cogerla antes de que se golpease contra la muralla.

Una vez más el hombre lobo aulló con todos sus pulmones mientras cogía fuertemente por los cabellos al pequeño niño, que rogaba, que suplicaba por sus padres.

-Así que este es tu hijo- una voz bestial, muy grave y que arrastraba cada letra salió de la boca de la bestia.

-¡No! No le hagas daño a Remus- suplicó prácticamente el padre y como pudo se puso de pie dispuesto a defender de cualquier manera a su hijo, pero sus energías fallaron y cayó una vez más al lado de su esposa.

-Mira bien pequeño, mira a tu padre, que por su culpa has de llevar mi maldición- dijo enseñándole sus feroces dientes al muchacho- intentaste cazarme, ahora quiero ver si cazaras a tu hijo.

El pequeño Remus lanzó un fuerte grito al sentir los afilados dientes del hombre lobo penetrar su piel por su brazos izquierdo, el dolor era demasiado fuerte y tras unos segundos todo se volvió oscuro para el pequeño de ojos miel.

Un adulto Remus Lupin se despertó sudando frio y con las sabanas pegadas a su cuerpo, todo había sido una pesadilla, pero él sabía que no era así, que realmente había sido un recuerdo, un muy antiguo recuerdo, el peor que pueda recordar.

Tras unos instantes miró a su lado, ahí se encontraba su mujer, Nimphadora Tonks durmiendo plácidamente como un bebe, como el bebe que ahora cargaba en su vientre, ese bebe hijo de ambos, que tanto el rogaba porque no naciera con su misma maldición. Giró levemente y besó la frente de su mujer y le acarició suavemente el vientre, aun no se encontraba abultado, después de todo solo tenía dos meses, pero aun así su hijo estaba creciendo allí adentro.

Sus ojos miel giraron por toda la habitación, él no tenía mucho que ofrecer, su "estado" le impedía hacer muchas cosas y donde fuera era tachado como algo malo, aun sabiendo aquello se había enamorado, se había casado e iba a ser padre, porque, aunque no tuviese mucho él sería capaz de dar la vida y todo lo demás por ambos, por ella y por su hijo, por darles un futuro mejor. Con aquel pensamiento en mente abrazó dulcemente a su mujer e intentó conciliar el sueño una vez más.


End file.
